Grappling Hook
The Grappling Hook is a consumable item in BFS. It is a four-pronged steel hook and a coil of high tensile-strength cable. The grappling hook allows players to climb great heights and safely lower themselves down from great heights, all without the bulk or complexity of a flight or launch system. Usage To use the grappling hook, aim where you want to throw it and hold PRIMARY FIRE. You will then begin spinning the hook on a length of its own cable, building up great speed. Release to throw the grappling hook. When the hook is out, press PRIMARY FIRE to take up the slack in the cable. Then, press either PRIMARY FIRE again or SECONDARY FIRE in order to pull-in or let-out the rope respectively. Press RELOAD to release the rope. If you throw the grappling hook up onto something that it might slide off of, such as a roof with no lip, give the hook a moment (about two seconds) of non-motion so that it can anchor itself. It makes a sound when it does this. If you're hanging on the rope and stuck underneath a roof's eave (as happens often with modern buildings), you can look directly at a surface (such as the wall) and PRIMARY FIRE to push yourself away from the wall. This, combined with rapid pulling-in of the rope, can allow you to get up and around the lip on the building and reach the roof. Notes When attempting to create a physical anchor in order to either climb up or rappel down, remember that the ability of the hook to exert a force on you in dependent on its own ability to remain stationary. Think of it as an object roped to your body (although due to programming constraints, the rope is merely a visual effect, and doesn't have collision. Nonetheless, a straight-line force-bond exists between the player and the hook). If the hook is not anchored when you pull on the rope, you will move only a little and the hook will be pulled toward you, as in real life. If you manage to get it to hook (or get stuck on) a moving object, you will be pulled with that object. If you attach the rope to a loose object, while you yourself are held stationary, you can pull that object toward you. Note however that the hook's auto-anchor only works when it's able to stay stationary against something for a period of about two seconds. Barring this, you have to physically get it stuck in or on something (throw it over the railing of a balcony, and then it will be impossible to be pulled off the balcony, even if it's not anchored, for instance), in order to be able to safely use it as an anchor. Note that it's a big heavy steel hook, and you spin it up to great speed with its own rope in order to throw it the distances needed to be useful. It resembles a medieval FLAIL. It can be thrown at players to deal impact damage, though with its slow usage-time it would only be good as a last resort. This weaponizing capability works both ways; do NOT gawk upwards open-mouthed at a failed throw like a turkey: falling grappling hooks can easily break your head. The close-surface push-away feature can also be used to make the classic rappel-jumping motion as you descend down a surface, cultivating the illusion that you are a ****ing badass. Category:Items Category:Consumables